


Dimacember

by KhadaVengean



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #Dimacember, Challenges, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: 31 Moments for DimitriDimacember prompt by notsofatpink's cat. (https://twitter.com/notsofatpinkcat/status/1190412975149993984?s=20)Drabble challenge. Every oneshot has 100 words.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Day 1: Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I got hyped by the Dimacember Challenge and the prompts and couldn't resist. I am really late but I wanted to participate at all costs. 
> 
> Btw, did you know that 100 words are way more than someone might think? Jesus
> 
> PS: English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

He still couldn’t taste it. But it smelled nice, warm and comforting. The scent grazed his nose and let the tension fade from his shoulders.

The small smile on his professor’s lips lightened his whole day even more. It was better than tea and warmth combined.

“Thank you for the invitation, professor.”

The woman’s smile remained, tilting her head to the side and the strands of her hair framing her face gracefully. She looked ethereal, so out of this world that he couldn’t understand how.

He sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they had tea.

“Anytime, Dimitri. Anytime.”


	2. Day 2: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and cold was replaced with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. This was inspired by a picture I found once, but guess what? I can't find it. I will search the whole internet to find it and link it here.
> 
> Edit: Found the picture https://www.zerochan.net/2704273
> 
> Basically, it was Byleth sleeping on a desk and Dimitri placing his coat on her shoulder. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of it.

The silhouette was just that. A silhouette. No clear picture in front of his eyes. The sounds were distant, bare feet tapping over to him and a warm hand that was placed on his shoulder.

“Sleep, Dimitri. It’s all right.”

The nightmares were chased away and he hummed his gratitude, before sleep took him again. A compassing warmth greeted him.

When he woke up the next morning, the king noticed the source of comfort. A thick blanket, draped over his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek.

The door opened and his wife’s smile was warmer than anything.

“Good morning, my love.”


	3. Day 3: Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sleepy isn't always the best decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December is over and I've finally found the rest of my files for this prompt. Even though it's actually over right now, I'll complete this nonetheless.

The sun was a wonderful companion. A new day was beginning, new memories would be made.

But it was also incredibly annoying.

“Only five more minutes,” the king mumbled under his breath, escaping under the sheets and even prompting the queen to wake up with a yawn, grumpy and following her husband. But a second later, the king kissed the hard and cold floor with a yelp and rubbed the painful spot on his head.

“My love?”

“Your side…comfy and warm.” She yawned once more and fell asleep shortly after.

Apparently, the baby didn’t want him to stay sleepy either.


	4. Day 4: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri plays with his son in the snow.

“Papa, papa, look.”

The picture was spotless. The color a pure and crisp white, freshly fallen during the night and gracing Fhirdiad with peace and silence. “It snowed.”

The prince’s eyes were shining so brightly that the king was not able to say no to him. No matter the question.

“Can we go outside? Pretty please?”

The pout was the last hit and he relented.

The laugh of his first born was consumed by the snow, silence reigned over the castle yard. Dimitri watched him. Felt a smile tug on his lips. He caught a snowflake.

Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendships never break, no matter the hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture that inspired this drabble. 
> 
> https://www.zerochan.net/2739985

They’ve stood together in their childhood.

The tragedy of Duscur left scars on all of them. Nobody was spared.

They were a unit during their time in the academy. Even though there was tension, they stood together if the situation called for it.

They were divided during those five years when the professor left them.

And were reunited once again when the prince took the throne.

Dimitri. Felix. Sylvain. Ingrid.

Four friends for a lifetime. Together, always with the other. Times always change. Past and Future, the present in between.

They were a unit. All for one, one for all.


End file.
